


And I'll Give You Something Sweet

by Krasimer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluffy, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek proposes to Stiles.</p><p>Repeatedly.</p><p>With Ring-pops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Give You Something Sweet

"So..."

Stiles lifts his head from where he's slumped over his computer, editing the paper he's currently writing for his college Lit class, a grin already forming on his lips. "Hey Sourwolf. What's up?"

Striding across the room, Derek dropped down into the chair next to his boyfriend and pulls his laptop over. "How's it going? Do you need help with this one?"

"I am the holder of one of the highest grade point averages, y'know," Stiles pretended to glare at him, knocking their foreheads together. "I don't think I need that much help."

A sudden tug to the side made him squeak, ending with him landing in Derek's lap. Pausing a moment before they spoke again, a kiss taking the place of words. Derek laughed when he felt Stiles' fingers scrabbling at his shoulders, pulling the younger man closer. "I don't think you need that much help either. I just felt the need to ask before I dragged you away."

"I'm being dragged now?" Stiles rolled his eyes, tapping his knuckles against the werewolf's chest. "So what's up?"

"Something sweet." Derek pulls a small plastic wrapped item out of his pocket, ripping the plastic off before pressing the thing inside into Stiles' hands. "Will you?"

A hand over his mouth, Stiles nods, trying to speak through his laughter. "Of course I will, furball. You're crazy and you're weird and there's that thing we do and it's all good, of course I'll marry you." Bringing his other hand up to his mouth and giving the ringpop a teasing lick, he grinned. "In sickness and in health. Again. And again, actually. You keep proposing with these things and soon I'll be a puffy human ball from eating them."

Derek nuzzled his jaw, scenting him, before licking his way down his throat. "Done with your paper for tonight?"

"Oh so done. You have no idea. Done beyond done, no one else in the history of homework has ever been this done with something." Stiles laughed again as Derek promptly stood up and walked quickly over to the bed, dropping his cargo on the haphazardly arranged bed.

 

"Dude!"

Scott laughed as he grabbed Stiles around the shoulders and hugged him tightly before turning and squishing him in the middle of the pack. The rest of the pack had gathered around behind the two friends, almost all of them smiling. Lydia was off to the side, Jackson's arm around her waist as she rolled her eyes. 

"Anyways," Scott pulled Stiles off to the side and bumped their knuckles together when Stiles offered his fist. "Dude, you're turning twenty-one."

"Yeah, there was kind of a time there when I was thinking that this wasn't going to happen." Stiles ran an absentminded hand over his chest, a thumb rubbing right over his heart. "Kind of didn't? Kind of did. Don't really know how to count that." Almost before he finished talking, two hands wrapped around his hips, pulling him back against a warm body and a muscled chest. A fond grumble followed Stiles' aborted flail, Derek's sharp chin resting lightly on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Happy birthday Stiles." he muttered in his ear, kissing his cheek. 

Laughing now, Stiles nudged his head under Derek's chin. "Hey fuzzbutt. I'm turning twenty-one. Be excited. Smile? I don't know, just stop making broody face number seven."

Rolling his eyes, Derek reached into his pocket, the movement being met with silence from the room. Behind them, the rest of the pack had gone quiet, Erica holding both of her hands over her mouth. Scott was currently leaning against Isaac's side, hiding a grin in the other man's shoulder. 

Nudging Stiles away from himself and pushing at his shoulder until he turned around, Derek knelt on the floor, his hand still in his pocket. "How about something sweet?" He spoke quietly, a nervous smile on his face.

Giggling, Stiles nodded. "Alright." 

"Stiles." Derek started slowly, fingers tightening around the item in his pocket. "Genim Stiles Stilinski. You kind of flailed your way into my life, almost literally, and you managed to claw your way into staying around me, even when I tried to push everyone away."

Behind Derek, Cora covered her mouth as she cooed, smacking her fist into Boyd's arm when he scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"And then you refused to let me be alone, even when I felt like the world was ending." Derek's smile grew more confident as he continued and Stiles didn't hit him. "You were there with me when the Nemeton needed to be taken care of. You helped me deal with the Jennifer Blake thing."

The look on Stiles' face was growing slightly more confused as his boyfriend continued. "What are you-"

"I really do want you to marry me." Derek sighed as he finished, "But I understand if you don't feel ready right now." He pulled a small black box from his right pocket, popping it open as the words fell from his mouth and into the air. Sitting inside, on a small cushion, was an engagement ring with a triskelion formed from the ends of the metal. "But I have to ask now. Will you marry me, Stiles?"

Nobody moved as it felt like the air was drained from the room. 

Stiles gaped at his boyfriend, looking a bit like a muppet as he tried to speak. "I-uh-what? Could you repeat that?"

"Will you marry me?" Derek slouched slightly, like he was trying to hide in the forest green Henley he was wearing. 

Taking a deep breath, Stiles nodded, then backed up a step. "Don't move, Sourwolf. Don't move an inch. Don't you dare." With that warning, Stiles took a fast leap onto his boyfriend, wrapping his hands behind his head before it could slam into the floor. 

When Stiles kissed Derek, biting at his bottom lip until he responded and kissed back, the entire room broke out in cheers and literal wolf whistles. 

"Of course I will, Derek." Stiles nuzzled against his now-fiancé's cheek, grinning when he felt a hand wrap around his ass and pull him closer. "No matter how many times you ask, that answer is always going to be the same."

A pause, Derek rolling them over and kissing Stiles again and again until it became just one long kiss, then Stiles laughing. "Is that what the ringpops were about?"

"I needed practice. Very nervous." Derek muttered, resting his chin on Stiles' chest. "Couldn't think of any other way." Reaching down, he pulled the ring box back into his hand. When Stiles offered his fingers, he slid the ring in place, kissing the knuckle and smiling. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Hmm?"

Derek reached for his other pocket and pulled something from it, dropping it into Stiles' still in-the-air hand. "Something actually sweet."

The ringpop in Stiles' hand made him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something happy for these two because there's so much unhappy happening for them.
> 
> (Including in the story I'm posting right after this one.


End file.
